Louis (The Princess and the Frog)
Louis is a friendly, jazz-loving, big-lipped alligator and one of the tritagonists in Disney's 2009 feature film The Princess and the Frog, the other being Ray. Comical, manic, high-strung and an outstanding trumpet-player, Louis serves as a comic relief for the movie and despite his size and ferocious appearance, he is somewhat of a coward and has a great fear of guns. He is voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley. Background Early on in the story, Louis was meant to be incredibly cowardly, phobic, and timid to the point where even frogs can frighten him. Eventually, however, directors John Musker and Ron Clements changed the character into what we see today. Also, according to The Princess and the Frog's DVD commentary on the film, Louis was, at one point, meant to be a human with a passion for music. However, he was a terrible musician and eventually went to Dr. Facilier to gain the ability to play the trumpet through magic. Facilier gave him the ability, but turned him into a gator as well, leaving Louis stranded in the bayou trying to find a way to reverse the curse just before meeting Tiana and Naveen. The idea was soon dropped for being too complicated for the story. Personality Louis is a kind and very fun-loving type of character. He is very fond of his trumpet and his dream is to become a famous jazz singer and performing in front of a human audience without scaring anyone. He believes the only way to do this is to become human himself, prompting the gator to join Tiana and Naveen to find Mama Odie. He is notable for having a few phobias (though they prove to be understandable). The most notable of which being his fear of guns, and the hunters that wield them. Along with that, Louis has a great fear of "pricker brushes" and traps set throughout the bayous for gators, tying in with his fear of hunters. Despite being generally known as a coward, Louis has still proven to be quite upbeat and lively a lot of times. Specifically when he's in a good mood or have the urge to play his trumpet. He has also shown to have quite the knowledge about humans and their culture. With riverboats constantly making way through the bayous of New Orleans, Louis has received the opportunity over the years to familiarize various tunes, eventually becoming a natural trumpet player himself. Aside from music, he also knows quite a lot about human food. Which was also shown to be another love of his. Design Louis is a large, overweight alligator, taller than a grown man. He was animated by Eric Goldberg, who's known for his previous work on other famous characters such as Genie in Aladdin. Goldberg also won an Anne Award for his animation on the gator. Role in the film Louis first appears after both Tiana and Naveen are transformed into frogs and stranded in the bayou. Tiana and Naveen had great fear of Louis at first, thinking he is about to eat them, but quickly realized he has no appetite for them. Instead Louis wants to play his trumpet while Naveen plays his ukulele. Tiana then tells Louis her and Naveen must be moving on. Louis asks why, and Naveen explains that they are actually human and the spell was done by a voodoo witch doctor. Louis then tells the duo about Mama Odie, the queen of the bayou, and they ask Louis to take them but tells them there are too many dangers along the way and refuses. Naveen then convinces Louis to come, after pointing out that he will be able to play the trumpet for humans without scaring them if he was "smaller and less toothy," and Louis decides to ask Mama Odie to turn him human. In excitement of the oncoming future, Louis, Tiana, and Naveen sing about what life would be like once their human. During the journey, Louis learns of Tiana's dream to open a restaurant, and appears to be very excited about the idea, mostly because of his great love of food. However, after unintentionally leading his friends in the "wrong direction," Louis, along with Tiana and Naveen, meets Ray the firefly, who helps guide them to Mama Odie's home, becoming a great friend with the gator along the way. After Mama Odie tells Tiana and Naveen to dig a little deeper, Louis then asks to be human too, but she tells him to dig a little deeper, as well. The friends also learn that Naveen must kiss a princess to break the spell. Using her magic brew, Mama Odie locates one; Tiana's best friend, Charlotte La Bouff, who is a princess due to her father being crowned King of the Mardi Gras parade. The friends begin to head off, when Louis gets the idea to have them stowaway on a riverboat to get there quicker. However, Louis is immediately noticed by a band who believes, like themselves, the gator is merely a man in an animal costume. The band then invites him to play with them in the parade. Louis is thrilled and immediately joins them. However, at the Mardi Gras parade, Louis notices Ray trying to fight Doctor Facilier's Shadow Demons and rushes to rescue him. Unfortunately, by the time he arrives, he is too late. Louis finds the crushed body of Ray, and is shown to be very emotional about this. Louis carries the dying Ray to Tiana and Naveen, informing them that Ray was laid low by Facilier. Because of Louis, Ray is able to see his friends one last time before peacefully passing away. Crushed, Louis immediately begins to tear in sorrow. The heartbroken trio attends Ray's funeral to bid a final farewell. During a moment of silence, Louis and friends look into the night sky and notices a star shining brightly beside Evangeline, which appears to be Ray. Everyone is overjoyed, and the friends head to Mama Odie for Tiana and Naveen's bayou wedding. After Tiana and Naveen are pronounced frog and wife, the kiss follows, turning the two back into human, as Tiana was now a princess through marriage. The bayou inhabitants celebrate the love and success, including Louis, who later helps Tiana buy her restaurant by growling intimidatingly at The Fenner Bros (who were the sellers of the building Tiana planned on buying for her dream of opening a restaurant), scaring them into handing over the keys to said restaurant. Once Tiana's Palace opens, Louis is a star and lives out his dream of being the headlining musician, even though he is still an alligator. Other appearances The Princess and the Frog: The Video Game Louis takes part in many of the mini-games involving him and his trumpet performing music with other characters. Disney On Ice: Dare to Dream Louis plays the role he did in the film, assisting Tiana and Naveen in their journey to find Mama Odie and become human. Like the film, Louis also dreams to be human. Disney Parks Louis made his theme park debut along with Tiana, Prince Naveen and Dr. Facilier in 2009. He first appeared in Tiana's Showboat Jubilee. Louis' likeness is also featured at Disney's Port Orleans Resort in Walt Disney World. In Disneyland Paris, Louis, Naveen, Tiana, and Dr. Facilier were featured in the special 2013 event, Disney Dreamers Everywhere! Tiana's Showboat Jubilee In the temporary boat show, Louis, Tiana, and Naveen sing various songs from the film. In the middle, Tiana sings about her dream of her restaurant which gives Louis the urge to talk about his dream: to become human. Mickey's Soundsational Parade Along with Tiana, Ray, and Naveen, Louis is featured on Tiana's float, seen dancing along to the bouncy music from the film as the parade proceeds. Like with most of his live roles, Louis is featured with his trumpet. Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom In Walt Disney World's Frontierland, Louis assists Mama Odie and the guests in their quest to foil Doctor Facilier, who has been revived from the dead by Hades. Louis is first heard alerting Mama Odie about Facilier busting Lawrence out of jail and is later seen alerting Mama Odie about Facilier kidnapping Tiana. Later on, Louis assists the guests when battling Facilier for the crystal of the Magic Kingdom. After Facilier is defeated, Louis retrieves the crystal so it can be returned to Merlin. Gallery Trivia *Originally, Louis was meant to be introduced after Ray, but the filmmakers felt doing so would make Louis seem like an interruption and decided to swap the introduction in order between the two sidekicks. *He is the first crocodilian character in a Disney film to be friendly in nature since Ben the dancing alligator from Fantasia. *Despite the fact that alligators have incredibly thick skin and can recover very effectively from serious injuries such as broken legs, Louis has a very low tolerance for pain as shown when he screams in agony when a pricker sticks to his finger and when more are pulled out of his body. *When Louis says, "All kinds of voodoo," he grabs vines and widens his eyes like Madam Mim does, with her hair, and he even looks like her a bit when he does that. *Louis shares the same first name with Louis Armstrong, a famous trumpet-player from the time period that the film takes place in (1920s). The alligator may have been named after him. **Armstrong is also referenced in the song from the film "When We're Human." *Louis bears some resemblance to the character King Gator from the film All Dogs Go to Heaven, who was infamously known for performing the song "Let's Make Music Together." *In Kinect Disneyland Adventures, Louis is often mentioned by Tiana when she's talking: "Louis is the jazziest gator you'll ever meet. Y'all just have to hear him play his trumpet." Category:Characters Category:The Princess and the Frog characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Males Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Alligators Category:Heroes Category:Living characters Category:Musicians Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Reptiles Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Characters Category:Animals Category:Iconic characters Category:Article of the week Category:Animals who live with humans Category:Tritagonists Category:Adults